


A Reason

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [22]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	A Reason

Alexander Waverly sat alone in the park; well, apart from his three man bodyguard. There were days when he wondered why he continued to fight against the forces of evil. Each time an enemy was defeated, it simply left a space for a stronger one to emerge; and the old man was getting tired.

The sound of several screeching children cut through the maudlin fog in his mind. Mr Waverly watched the children squeal and giggle, as they chased each other around. They were happy and free, and they were the only reason he really needed to keep on fighting.


End file.
